Congratulations, Harry! You're a Snape!
by Lisa Lovegood
Summary: What would you do if you woke up looking like Snape? Response to Severitus Challenge! No slash!
1. A Snapey Morning

"Boys! Get down here! Time for breakfast!" Molly Weasley's voice rang from the first floor of the Burrow. Harry Potter had come over the previous night to the Burrow, so both he and Ronald Weasley were sleeping in.  
  
In his room, Ron was just waking at the demanding voice of his mother. Once he had realized that the absence of food was at stake, he jumped out from under his sheets and got dressed. Once fully clothed, he jumped on his best friend's bed until a noise, other than a snore, was made by Harry. He kept his blankets tightly covering his head, not wanting to wake. Ron hurriedly got off the bed and gathered Harry's clothes. He threw them to him before bounding out of the room and into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
Harry was fully dressed, but not refreshed, by the time Ron had finished brushing. As Ron nearly tripped down the stairs, Harry went to brush his own teeth. Once inside of the bathroom, he checked his reflection. Much to his dismay, it wasn't himself that stared back at him, or at least he didn't think it was himself. He let out a deep-voiced yelp that wasn't his own, and was carried throughout the house.  
  
In the kitchen, every head turned to the general direction of the noise. Ron, hearing his friend's trouble, bounced across the room, from his seat at the table, and up the stairs. Once there he turned to the closed door of the bathroom. When he tried the door knob, he found it locked, so he immediately started to pound on it and yell, "Harry! Is everything okay in there? Didn't wake up with the wrong parts, did you?" chuckling at his own joke he waited for a response.  
  
When it came, he was deeply disturbed. Harry replied, "Sort of!"  
  
A soft click was heard, and Harry revealed himself to Ron. He was now six- feet-four-inches tall with shoulder-length hair and pale skin. Both of the boys were very surprised by this change, especially since when they had gone to bed Harry had been five-feet-four-inches tall. His hair had also showed a devastating change: what used to be messy and jet black was now and inky black, shoulder length, and sleek to the touch. His former tanned skin was now a pasty pale white. His former small and stubby hands were now thin, long, and elegant.  
  
Both of them stared at each other for what seamed like hours, but what was actually about a minute, then Ron suddenly kneeled over in a fit of laughter. Through the attack he was able to get out, "H-Harry! W-what is this? W-what happened? Did Fred or George do this to you?"  
  
Harry looked at him with a sober expression, and when he didn't reply Ron glanced up, finally coming out of his hysteria. Harry's expression gave Ron a shock as he stuttered, "Y-you l-look like..."  
  
Harry finished his statement for him, for he knew perfectly well who he looked like.  
  
"Yeah, Snape." 


	2. Birthday at the Burrow

"What are we going to do?" Ron howled five minutes later, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.  
  
Harry, who had been pacing the room since they had gotten in, stopped to stare at Ron. "What are we going to do? What am I going to do? I'm the one who has to go around looking like this!"  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't be so selfish!" Ron said, even though he knew that he was in the clear.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Followed by a yell. "Boys! What's going on in there?"  
  
"Nothing, Mrs. Weasley!"  
  
It was quiet on the other side of the door. Until Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Ron, why didn't you tell me you had another friend over? Where's Harry?"  
  
"Mum! That is Harry!"  
  
The knob was rattling, and Mrs. Weasley was trying to get in. Once Ron and Harry had entered the room, Ron locked the door, so Mrs. Weasley wasn't getting anywhere with just rattling the door knob. Unfortunately for the boys, Mrs. Weasley was able to use magic. "Alohomora!" she said. The door opened.  
  
"Harry! Is that you?" she asked, astonished. "You look so... so... handsome! What happened? Did this happen over night?"  
  
Harry put on a mock offended face and said, "What, are you saying that I wasn't handsome before?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you were, dear! I just mean that you look so different! Now, I don't want you to starve, so get up, dressed, cleaned, and come down to breakfast! It's perfectly alright, but if it will make you feel better, we will contact Dumbledore after you eat. Now go!"  
  
After Mrs. Weasley left, Ron turned to Harry. "You know, mate, you do look alright. I would stay, but I'm hungry, so you are on your own to get ready. See you down there!" he said before bolting down the stairs again.  
  
After a battle in his mind, Harry decided that it would be best to go down to breakfast. He went back to the bathroom, grimacing at the mirror. He did decide, though, that he had looked pretty good... or at least better than his old self.  
  
After washing, he went down the stairs to breakfast. Once he entered the room, complete silence broke out. No one, other than Ron and Mrs. Weasley, had expected him to come down looking like that. Neither Ron or Mrs. Weasley had told anyone that something was wrong.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry! Wait, you are Harry, right?" George exclaimed.  
  
Harry blushed and mumbled, "Yes."  
  
"Well, don't just stand there! Come over here. Get something in that thin belly of yours!"  
  
Harry had eaten everything that had been on his plate, but found that Mrs. Weasley had held back with the amount of food. The quality of the food, however, was much better than it usually was. Everyone was looking at him every so often, but when he saw them looking, they turned back. Ginny, however, was the only one who blushed every time he saw her looking. He took all of this as a result of his new appearance.  
  
That is, until Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Surprise!". Everyone around the table yelled, "Happy birthday, Harry!" as Mrs. Weasley placed a huge birthday cake in front of Harry.  
  
Harry had a shocked face on him as Mr. Weasley lit the candles with his wand. He looked around, noticing that when they had yelled 'Happy birthday!', decorations appeared all around the room.  
  
There was a banner in front of him: it was emerald and charmed to twinkle exactly as his eyes do... or did, and it had said, 'Happy 16th birthday, Harry!', and floated instead of being hung on the wall. He turned at the sound of a light, but piercing, noise. Everywhere around the room were hundreds of deep blue wings, which had belonged to hundreds of one-inch fairies.  
  
Mrs. Weasley produced novelty birthday hats. Harry's was as king's crown, Fred and George were jesters, Ginny's was pointed with a scarf hanging from the tip, Ron's was a prince's crown, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sporting smaller king and queen crowns.  
  
It was the first time that Harry had had a birthday party, and it was the best thing he could've ever imagined. 


	3. We Meet Severus Snape

Severus Snape slept peacefully in his cold dungeons, surrounded by soft blankets. His favorite one was draped around him at the moment, silky black and stuffed with goose downy. It was so soft and warm that, whenever he slept in it, he never wanted to come out. Which explains why he only used it on weekends and on the holidays.  
  
He awoke slowly, still drinking in the comfort that surrounded him. He could hear soft music trickling out of thin air. Every night, he cast a spell to make Mozart or Beethoven flow through the room very softly. Tonight he had Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata playing on a continuous round. He often preferred Beethoven to Mozart, even though Mozart was a genus, he works were usually more upbeat, and hard to fall asleep to.  
  
Seeing the time, displayed by a clock on the mantel piece of his bedroom's fireplace, he got up. After picking his clothes for the day, black, silk robes with a high collar, he headed towards the bathroom. After a long, hot shower, he dressed and dried his hair with a simple charm. Much to contrary belief, he did take proper care of his long mane.  
  
After walking through his comfortably placed living room, he exited the portrait hole. His portrait was of Uric the Oddball, poking a sleeping dragon in the eye with a stick. Severus silently chuckled as the dragon snorted fire, setting Uric's robes ablaze. It wouldn't do for anyone to see Severus Snape, the feared potions master, laugh. Severus glided down the dungeon's long hallway as Uric ran in circles.  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall, he saw that there was only a few teachers. Many preferred to have their breakfast in bed during the holidays, but Severus wanted to talk to Albus about his next mission. Albus, being the headmaster, always made it to every meal, unless he was away on business. So he made his way to the Head Table, and sat next to the aged man. He turned to Severus and said, "Ah! Severus! How are you?"  
  
"Peachy," Severus responded with a scowl. "Now, I wanted to talk to you about the next... hem... mission."  
  
Dumbledore waved a hand at the professor. "We don't need to talk about that now! Nor can we talk about that now. We will talk in my office after breakfast, but for now," he pointed up, "the mail is here."  
  
Only about ten owls entered from the windows in the ceiling. There were only four teachers in the Great Hall, and each one got two letters, except Dumbledore, who got four. Severus saw that one was just the Daily Prophet, and the other one looked very different. It was a personal letter, but he didn't recognize the handwriting. All it had on the front was his name in lavender letters, but when he turned it over he saw that the wax seal was the same colour...in the shape of a lily.  
  
He jumped up and ran in the direction of the dungeons. It was very odd for the professors to see their esteemed college exit in such a draft manor, but they just shook their heads and returned to their breakfasts.  
  
Once Severus got to his portrait, he saw that Uric was still running in circles, trying to put himself out with his wand. He did have time to scream, though. "Passwoooord?!"  
  
"Snake pit!" He shouted. The portrait opened and Snape entered quickly, then sat at his desk. Once he had preformed protective charms on the room, he opened the letter carefully, not tearing the wax seal. It really was a letter from Lily.  
  
It was charmed to appear on that date from fifteen years ago. It read:  
  
My dearest Severus,  
If you are reading this, it means that James and I have died, and Harry has survived. I can only hope that we have died trying to defend mine and your son. Yes, Severus, Harry is your son. I didn't want to have anyone know, not even you. Although I knew that you wouldn't tell anyone, you were still a spy against the Dark Lord. There was no telling what he would do to get any information on the 'Potter boy'. I must tell you that Harry is yours, and only James and I knew. I had talked with James about Harry. He understood and, being a long time friend, he was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. I couldn't ask that of you. I always wanted Harry's biological father to be alive, incase we did make it out of this war alive.  
  
On the night that I had planned to tell you that I was pregnant, I saw your mark. Then it all came to me. All of the conversations that I had heard between you and Professor Dumbledore, your withdraw, how you went missing at odd hours of the night... I figured out that you were a spy. I couldn't let you know that I was pregnant with your child. I cried from the realization, but you must've thought that I was angry, and ran to James for support. I did run to him, but I told him about the prophecy, about you, about Harry... he knew that he was supposed to help me hid our child.  
  
When Harry was born, he looked exactly like you. I don't doubt that you will be happy that he doesn't have your nose. James helped me with the concealing charms. Within a month, he looked exactly like James. When the concealing was complete, I wept.  
  
I write this letter to you so that you can take care of our son. By the time that you receive this letter, it should be Harry's sixteenth birthday. I sent this on his first birthday, and as I look upon him, asleep in my arms, I begin to cry again. I know that the end is near. So, in closing, please take responsibility for Harry, I know, even now, that you need a family as much as he should. My sister will not like to have anything to do with me, therefore she wouldn't like to take care of my child. A 'freak' child. So please, take him out of that place.  
  
With all my love,  
Lily Evans Snape Potter  
  
Severus Snape set down the letter from his former wife before placing his head in his hands. 


	4. Amaryllis

Harry had just got the second to the last of his birthday presents. It was a gift sent from Lavender and Parvati: a list charmed to show all the girls that liked him. Each name had a check or checks next to them. A red check meant that they loved him, pink was for people who liked him, black meant they just liked him for vanity. It was quite a long list, he noticed. At the top of the list it said Lifeline, which was what the terrible two had lovingly deemed it.  
  
There was a book from Hermione, The Official Guide to Becoming an Animagus. From most of the Weasley children, he got a small box that was charmed to have up to one hundred times the capacity as the outside. However, it was already filled with all kinds of stuff that would come in handy. From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he got the usual sweater and sweets. Hagrid had sent a note saying that his present would be on they way very soon.  
  
When everything was eaten and unwrapped, everybody was out in the backyard, craning their necks upward. Everyone was sipping coco as they twins put on a fabulous display of trick fireworks from their shop. As a Draco Malfoy made from fireworks got knocked off his broom by a bludger, a large tawny owl swooped down. It was holding onto twine that was holding a box's top on, but it seamed to be having trouble holding it. Right once it got down to Harry, it dropped the box and flew away quickly, not bothering to rest.  
  
Harry grabbed the box before the lid came off. The package had holes in it, so he didn't know if he wanted to open it or not. Once everyone was gathered around him, he carefully took off the lid. Staring up at him was a foot long baby snake with emerald eyes that were almost as dazzling as his own. The snake was as jet black as his hair, but it's seamed to shine in the moonlight. It was pretty thick for it's length.  
  
A note from Hagrid was attached to the box. It read:  
  
Harry,  
If you're worrying, don't. She's completely harmless and legal. I got her from a muggle pet store, but they couldn't tell me what kind of snake she is. I've never seen one like her before, so I think she's magical. Ask her for me.  
Happy birthday,  
Hagrid  
  
He picked up the baby snake and hissed, "Hello, I'm Harry. Do you have a name?" It blinked, as if surprised to have a conversation with a human.  
  
She said, "I don't have one. Are you my new owner? I'd love to have a name."  
  
"Are you familiar with the magic world?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course! I'm pretty much fabricated by magic. I am unique, can't you see?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Absolutely."  
  
"Harry, please stop with the scary language. You're gonna give me nightmares. So what is it, a he or a she? What's it's name, and what species is it?" Fred said.  
  
Harry broke eye contact with his new pet, and looked at Fred. "No. She. None. None." He grinned.  
  
"Are we supposed to know what that means? It sounds like another different language," said George.  
  
"It means that I'm not going to stop speaking Parselmouth, it's a she, has no name, and isn't really any species. She says that she was fabricated by magic."  
  
Mrs. Weasley interrrupted. She said, "Well, she is very beautiful. Now, let's finish the show so we can all go to bed."  
  
They stayed in the back yard for a while longer, just watching Fred and George's fireworks. Harry never noticed that at irregular intervals some of the Weasleys gave him side glances. He just sat and held Amaryllis, which was what he had chosen to name his new pet.  
  
Amaryllis was Greek for "lily", and Harry couldn't resist. It was the first name that he came up with, she had said that she liked it. He didn't have to tell her that it wasn't her choise, and that he was going to name her that whether she liked it or not. The name was important to him, so he felt ablidged to use it.  
  
After the final firework (the whole Order dancing on a grave that said 'He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named') everybody stood up and stretched. Fred and George came from the clearing where they had set up the fireworks. Mr. Weasley said to them, "Don't you think it's a bad idea to display all the members of the Order for the whole world to see?"  
  
Fred waved a hand and said, "Any bistander who see's it would just think that it was random witches and wizards celebrating the defete of He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named." George noded in agreement.  
  
Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to argue ferther, but Mrs. Weasley was already ushering everyone into the house. She said, "It's far too late, bedtime, NOW!" The eldest Weasleys watched as a stream of red heads and one raven haired boy started up the stairs.  
  
Once they were sure there was no one around, they gave each other grave looks. They took eachother's hands and sat on the couch. Author turned to Molly. "Do you know why he looks like Severus?"  
  
Molly looked down at the rug. "No," she shook her head. "I don't, but I think we should call Albus."  
  
"Do you think he's his? I mean, they were married."  
  
"It's a possibility, but they did break up. She married James before she was pregnant, didn't she?"  
  
Author sighed, "I'm not too sure... Let's just call Albus. He'll know what to do."  
  
Mrs. Weasley threw a handfull of powder into the fireplace. "Professor Dumbledore's office," she said. She stuck her head in the flames and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, eating a cookie and humming a soft tune. His head snapped to the fireplace and he smiled at Molly's head.  
  
"Ah, Molly! How are you?" he said, jovially. His cheerful appearance disappeared, however, when he saw the look of concern on her face. "What's happened?"  
  
At that moment, the door to Dumbledore's office banged open. Standing in the doorway was Severus Snape, who seamed to be pailer than the last time Albus had seen him. He had not been at lunch or dinner, and he hadn't seen him since the letter had arrived. Mrs. Weasley turned to him. Severus hadn't said anything, surprised that Albus had been talking to someone. Molly said, "It's about Harry. I think both of you should come over very quickly."  
  
Albus looked to Severus, who noded. Molly's head disappeared and Dumbledore stepped into the fireplace. He threw a handfull of floo powder down after he said, "The Burrow."  
  
Snape grabbed some powder from a chest on the mantle. "The Burrow," he said as he thought 'to my son'. 


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Professor Snape tumbled gracefully out of the Burrow's fireplace. As he stood up he looked at his surroundings. Everything looked handmade or secondhand, yet everything was so… cozy and homely. It all screamed family. Although it was pleasant. He looked at the red-headed couple in front of him. There was concern etched on their faces, concern for his son. His son.  
  
The Weasleys directed them to the couch and sat across from them. After glancing at each other, Mrs. Weasley began. She said, "We noticed a significant change in Harry's appearance today." She was shifting her gaze between Dumbledore and Snape, but then looked to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"He looks just like you, Severus," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Everyone turned to Severus, expecting to see surprise, or even anger. They never expected to see nothing. No emotion crossed his face. "Is that all?" he asked them.   
  
The two in front of him were visibly surprised by his reaction. Their mouths were open and their eyes were wide. Severus smirked and said, "Yes, I already knew that he would be looking similar to me on his birthday. I got a belated letter from Lily this morning. That was why I was coming to Albus."  
  
Professor Dumbledore turned to him. "And..."  
  
"And she said that Harry's my son." A shocked silence followed his statement.   
  
Mrs. Weasley stammered, "W-we thought that it was a curse or... or a prank, maybe something that the twins concocted. We just wanted you to know and make sure that it was intentional. We thought that you should know so that you wouldn't get frightened when you saw a mini-you running around." She gave a small laugh, but it didn't reach her eyes.   
  
"Molly and I knew that you were married to Lily at one point, but we thought that she left you for James before she got pregnant with Harry."  
  
Severus sneered after Author's statement but it quickly left. "In her letter, Lily told me that she found out that I was a spy and left before telling me that she was pregnant. She told me that Potter agreed to help her with Harry and protect him from the prophecy. Wait..." he turned to Albus. "You told her about the prophecy, didn't you? You knew she was pregnant! You knew that Harry was my son!" Snape clenched his fists and stood in his anger before glaring at the old headmaster, hurtfully.   
  
He was too hurt to say anything, and his mouth hung open as Dumbledore said, "I knew no such thing. I was merely warning her since I knew that both of you fit the description. I was worried that you two were planning to get pregnant. She never told me that she was carrying Harry."  
  
Severus, ashamed, looked down and uncurled his hands. He sat with a long, drawn-out sigh. The whole ordeal was very draining for him, and he'd like nothing more than to lay down in his large, comfortable bed and listen to Beethoven's 5th. "Well, it is very lucky that Potter also fit. If he didn't, it wouldn't have worked. If it hadn't, who knows what would've happened."  
  
Albus rest his hand on Severus's forearm and softly said, "We should not dwell on the past. It is gone, all that matters in the present and the future. To start I suggest that you bond with Harry and tell him the truth. He has lived a life of lies and deserves to know the truth. I'm sure that if you are honest with him and do not insult him in anyway, he will eventually adjust to the change. I know that you are not so cold-hearted as you appear to everyone around you. Perhaps you could show Harry the other side of you, show him that you are able to care." At that, Snape's face looked horrified. He expression softened after he had given himself time to contemplate what Professor Dumbledore had said.  
  
Molly chimed in with, "After you tell him, surely you don't expect him to stay here! You have to bond! There is no way that you could do such a thing around here with all of the ruckus. I love Harry like one of my own, but he need to be around an actual parent full-time." She glanced at Dumbledore. His eyes seamed to twinkle with even more gusto than before. He winked at her before turning to see Severus's reaction.  
  
Severus lips were slightly parted and his eyes were wide, staring into Molly's calm orbs. He turned to Albus, "I live at the school! He wouldn't want to stay with me, his greasy-haired potion's master! Even if he did agree, we would have to go through the ministry. They would never allow a student to stay at Hogwarts during the summer months," he sighed. "What's the point, Albus? He hates me."  
  
"As I recall, you did save him a couple of times. The latest one being just last year. You also may find that Harry is one of the nicest people that you will ever meet, only if you give him a chance. I say that you should tell Harry the truth and offer for him to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer." Severus opened his mouth to remind Dumbledore about the ministry, but Albus quickly said, "You know that the Ministry of Magic owes me. I will use a favor for this, but only as long as it brings you and Harry together. Both of you need a family, I suggest you start one."  
  
"I guess I should tell Harry the truth. I should also start coming to terms with the fact that Harry Potter is my son."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley paled as they stared past Albus and Severus. The later two turned to see Harry standing on the landing of the stair-case, pale and stunned. 


	6. Harry Finds Out

"No... no..." Harry moaned before bolting up straight in his cot. He looked around, wide-eyed, and tried to slow his breathing. Once he did, he noticed that his mouth was dry. Unlike their Hogwarts dorms, Ron's room didn't have a pitcher of water right at hand.

Harry was debating whether he should or shouldn't go down to the kitchen. He could just go to the bathroom, but he felt like good water, not bathroom water. He got up and put on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. It wouldn't do to be caught in only his boxers, whether or not he had gotten toned from years of hard labor and Quidditch.

Before leaving for the kitchen, he sat on his cot and thought about his dream. There had been his parents, Cedric, and Sirius. All of them were blaming him for their deaths. They all said that it was his fault, and that they were only trying to protect The-Boy-Who-Lived. His scar was prickling, but he doubted it had been Voldemort who planted the pictures in his mind, but there was no doubt that he had been watching it. Must've been why his scar was prickling, he was happy with what he saw.

Perhaps they were right, maybe it _was_ his fault that they were all dead. They were, after all, just trying to protect him. If it weren't for him, they'd all be alive.

All though times when he blamed himself, there had always been a part of him that said it wasn't his fault. Once he started to blame himself, a small voice inside his head said, _"They loved you. Your parents and Sirius loved you enough to sacrifice themselves. Don't waste their gifts. Live. Don't let their deaths bring you down, they wouldn't have wanted it to."_ Another small part of Harry believed this, but the rest didn't accept it.

The rest of Harry asked, "_What if we just ended it all? It wouldn't be so bad, would it?"_

The small voice grew larger and angrier. It said, "_Oh, that's perfect! If that happens than the whole world will be doomed! Voldemort will kill all of your friends, and Hermione will be first._

Before the other part of Harry could think up of an answer, Harry heard voices from the kitchen. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but their tones were worried. Did it have something to do with him? His new appearance _did_ startle him to no extent, but he had thought that it was just a curse or trick from the twins. No one seamed worried about it during the day. Perhaps that was a sign that it was probably the twins...

Then again... it may be permanent... _Nah, _he thought. _The twins would never do something so extreme that it's effects were permanent._ _Especially something like this._ Harry would've asked the twins if they had done this, but never got a chance to. If he wasn't eating, he was being fussed over by Mrs. Weasley, or watching the twins set off the fireworks. The only sign that they gave that told him that they noticed the change had been the glances all throughout the day. Someone was always watching him out of the corner of their eye.

_Just in case, _he thought, _I'll talk to Dumbledore after I talk to the twins tomorrow. That is, only if I still look like this after I wake up._

Harry didn't want to disturb the Weasleys by getting a glass of water. Although, if he did go then it would be an excuse. He could say that he wasn't spying, he was just getting a glass of water. Harry was still having a mental war with himself, when he heard two new voices. One was definitely Professor Dumbledore, he'd notice the voice anywhere. He couldn't quite place who the other voice was. It seamed as though he had heard the voice for years... but he just couldn't place it.

Finally, Harry got up and decided that he wanted to hear more. Quietly, he went to the stairs, mentally highlighting the ones to avoid, the ones that squeaked when stepped on. After the first of six flights of stairs, he could hear the voices more clearly. He heard his name mentioned, but couldn't make anything else. He was intent to find out who the other voice belonged to. Two flights later, he made out that the other voice belonged to Snape. He should've known that. After all, he did look like him, maybe he was being warned.

Harry was trying to make out what they were saying, but didn't make any of it out. He was too busy trying not to make any noise. When he was atop the last flight, he heard exactly what Dumbledore was saying. He started down the last flight and heard, "...You also may find that Harry is one of the nicest people that you will ever meet, only if you give him a chance. I say that you should tell Harry the truth and offer for him to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer." There was a pause, but he quickly said, "You also may find that Harry is one of the nicest people that you will ever meet, only if you give him a chance. I say that you should tell Harry the truth and offer for him to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer."

Harry was now on the first floor of the Burrow. Why would Harry spend the rest of the summer at Hogwarts? Why not stay at the burrow? Before Harry could ask himself more questions, he heard Professor Snape say, "I guess I should tell Harry the truth. I should also start coming to terms with the fact that Harry Potter is my son."

His mind went numb, his mouth fell open, and he could feel himself go pale. Snape and Dumbledore, who had their backs facing him, turned abruptly. They had seen the faces of the Weasley parents. Both of them paled considerably at the sight of him.

Forgetting about how dry this throat was, Harry turned and bolted up the staircase. Harry could hear them coming after him, but he kept going. He took all of the steps three at a time until he was at Ron's room. Although he knew it did no good, he locked the door. Looking around the room, he didn't know what he was going to do. Should he run away? What good would it do? Maybe he could get his Firebolt and fly to the Leaky Cauldron. With his new appearance, no one would notice him. Except for his scar, maybe he could arrange his hair to cover it up.

Harry was concentrating so much on thinking up of what to do, he didn't hear the whispered, "_Alohamora_." Professor Snape and Dumbledore stood in the doorway, seeing only Harry's back. His head snapped up when the door opened, but he didn't turn to see the two professors. Behind Severus and Albus, Molly and Author were just arriving. They struggled to see Harry, but it was hard, considering the height of Snape and Dumbledore. Harry's shoulders slumped, knowing that he had been defeated.

He turned to the professors, but only looking at one. "Is it true?" he asked Snape, sternly. The professor let out a breath of air, but didn't answer right away. "Is it?" Harry persisted, stronger than before.

Severus glared, but stopped and looked at the floor. "Yes, it is true," he said quietly. Harry's face grew a deep red, as all of his anger welled. Before he could burst out any words, Severus pointed at his throat with his wand and said, "_Silencio_."

Harry's face turned from anger to surprise, but then he glared at the professor. Albus and the Weasley parents gasped at the clear and uncanny resemblance. "Mr. Potter..." Professor Snape started. Harry's eye brows shot up, but Severus continued. "Please come with us to the den. I will tell you everything there.

As they entered the den, Severus sat on a chair opposite of the couch. He gestured Harry to the couch. Harry sat, and stared at who, for five years, had been his dreaded Potions Master, but now was his biological father. Mr. Weasley took the chair next to Severus, and pulled it beside the one Mrs. Weasley pulled up. Dumbledore conjured a large, comfortable chair.

"Now, Mr. Pot..... eh.... Harry... now, your mother and I were married for a brief period. When she had come to tell me that she was pregnant with you, she saw my mark. She ran out of the house, weeping. I didn't know what she was going to do. Two days later, we were separated, and she was married to Potter. I had thought for fifteen years that she was going to tell me that she was leaving me, that is, until I got a belated letter from her. She told me the whole story. Her and Potter had been friends at the end of our time at school, but he had never been as close to her as I had been," he explained. "Now, do you have any questions?" he took the spell off Harry, and waited.

Harry was paler, and his mouth was slightly open. All he could mutter was a weak, "How?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow and said, "Must I describe the nature of the birds and the bees?" His comment had helped Harry to snap out of it enough to give him a glare.

"That is not what I meant. Basically you're telling me that my whole life has been a lie?"

Snape said, "Well... if you're pessimistic, maybe. If you were optimistic, you'd have seen that you actually have family now. Whether you like what you have left or not. I should go back to my office..." He stood and started to make his way toward the fireplace.

"I'm sorry," Harry blurted out.

Severus stopped and turned to stare. "Wha... why?" he muttered, flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry what my da... James... did to you in school.... I know what it's like to be bullied."

Snape's face didn't show his emotions, but he managed to say, "Thank you." He went to the fireplace and flooed to his office. Professor Dumbledore was close behind him, flooing to his own office. Mr. Weasley went to Harry and clapped him on his back, before heading up the staircase. Mrs. Weasley gave him a small hug and kiss on the forehead before following her husband.


	7. Severus

Severus Snape

Professor Snape stumbled out the fireplace for the second time that night. He didn't even bother to catch himself, so he uncharacteristically fell onto the floor and stayed there. While he was contemplating what to do earlier that evening, he had cleaned his quarters, classroom, and office. Which did help, since he was nearly attached at the nose with his area rug.

All he felt like he could do was open his eyes. After he did, he watched a giant serpent circling a lion. The lion was much like the one from an old story he had once read. Something along the lines of a 'cowardly lion'. He wasn't sure, though, because his father had caught him with the book. It was a Muggle novel, so it was promptly taken away and burned before he could finish it His father had been very proud of their family's pure-blooded history, and had disowned him when he had found that his son was dating a 'Mudblood'. Severus was forced to tell him that he had called off the relationship, but still saw Lily in secret.

_She was worth it. She was worth everything in the world._ Severus sighed and closed his eyes again, thinking back to what had happened over the course of his life. He glared into the carpet and lifted his head, just to let it fall to the floor with a 'thunk'. How could he have been so stupid? Taking the Dark Mark! Becoming a spy! Endangering the one he loved, and never knowing about the son he had. Loosing Lily was why he always came across cold-hearted and cruel. What was he to do? Surely Harry would never want to have a father who had made his life a living hell... well... the Dark Lord did that, but he did make his everyday life a living hell.

It isn't like he could all of a sudden become chummy with the Boy-Who-Lived., especially become fatherly! Too many of his students were Death Eaters in training. Harry wouldn't want to be anywhere near him, whether or not he was his father. How could he ever think of him as a real father when he wasn't there for his birth, first steps, first words, seeing him off on the train for his first year of school. Sure, he was there for his first day, but he didn't exactly have a fatherly presence. The first glance that he gave to him nearly broke what was left of his heart. He was an almost exact replica of Potter. The only difference that he could see was his eyes. They were unmistakably Lily's. After that, when ever he looked into those eyes, he became enraged with James Potter. It had soon rubbed off onto the boy, he was almost brain-washed into thinking that the two were the same person. That the only difference was that he could be the one to bully Potter, instead of the other way around. He felt powerful, and mixed into that was rage. A terrible combination.

He always felt betrayed, however, whenever he looked into those emerald eyes. Whether or not he was angry, he was always left with a feeling of betrayal. As he thought back to the events of the past hour or more (he had lost track), he remembered that Harry still had Lily's eyes. Those eyes and the famous lightening bolt shaped scar were the only things tying him to his other life. Instead of looking like an exact replica of himself, although he did look remarkably like him, he had Lily's nose. Just as she said he did. Thinking back to the letter, he thought that Harry might've wanted to read it. Unable to stop himself, he chuckled a bit. The letter was pretty cheesy. After all, Lily did have a certain fondness for Muggle soap operas. Severus would never understand it, neither the fondness nor the soap operas. What was there to be liked? The situations were totally unbelievable, and it always seamed like they were trying too hard to get a reaction.

Putting his hands up to each side of his chest, he pushed himself off of the floor. He was in a pushup position, but he pulled his left leg up and used it to push himself further off of the floor. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the door that lead to his personal quarters. When he had left the Burrow, he had every intention to look over his plans for the school year, but now he didn't feel up to it. Upon entering his quarters, a person who knew Severus wouldn't be surprised. Everything was either a deep, dark color or leather. All of the woodwork was the darkest mahogany that he could charm into the pieces of furniture, including the liquor cabinet that he strode over to.

After making himself a brandy, he slumped into his favorite chair. He took a few drinks before setting it on the table beside his chair. Deciding to reread the letter again, he pulled it out of his robes. When the letter was pulled out, he noticed, for the first time, that the envelope was slightly heavier than it should be. He tipped it to the side, with an awaiting had at the corner. A small gold locket fell into his callused palm. Bringing it closer to his eyes, he saw that it was the one that he had given Lily on their honeymoon. She had to have shrunken it to fit better in the envelope. On the chain was a ring, the ring could only be her wedding ring. He enlarged it to the correct size, and opened it. There was a piece of Muggle paper folded on the inside. Instead of reading it, he looked at the pictures inside of the locket. On one side was a picture of Lily and himself on their wedding day, the other side held a picture of Lily holding Harry before the charms took effect. It must've been right after he was born, because she was glowing but sweating, nonetheless. She beamed up at him and then looked, lovingly, at her new son.

Severus made himself close the locket, but stared at the front of it before reading the note. There was a single bronze lily above her name. Her name, however, was not inscribed, but was made by one very fine and thin silver wire. Turning it over, he read the inscription that he had made himself. It read, _To my dearest Lily, may we always be together. Love Severus, wedding day-7/31/79._ The inscription shook him. He had forgotten that Harry was born on what would've been their one year anniversary. Today they would've been married for seventeen years.

Finally, he opened the note. It had been written on Muggle paper because it was much thinner than parchment. The note said, _I would like you to give this to Harry, but it is up to you if you would like to keep it for yourself. _He knew that he should give it to Harry, but a part of him still wanted to keep it. Opening the latch, he let Lily's wedding ring fall into his hand before closing the latch again. When he found more strength, he pushed himself off of the chair and walked up to his fireplace's mantel.

Behind his mantel's clock was a small box. It was covered in dark maroon fabric with a silver 'S' stitched onto it. Inside was a chain that matched the one that held the locket. This one, however, held his own wedding ring. He added Lily's ring to it before replacing it in the box along with the locket. When he closed it, he muttered a spell to change the silver 'S' into a cursive, gold 'L'. He'd give it and the letter to Harry for his birthday.

Thinking back to what he had said to him at the Burrow, he remembered that he never asked Harry whether or not he would like to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. He decided to ask Molly whether he should or shouldn't come back the next day. Actually, it would be a better idea to come at night. That way it'll be less likely to be found, which meant that less questions were likely to come up.

Severus sighed and made his way back to his chair. He finished the brandy and magically cleaned the glass before putting it back. Taking the letter and box, he went back to his chair, though he didn't sit. Placing the letter down, he put the small box on top of it. Severus yawned before heading into his bedroom. He was so tired, that he only had barely had enough time to change. After making his way back to his bed, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. It was one of the few times that he fell asleep without listening to Beethoven.


End file.
